Love or Hate
by blackksttarr102
Summary: Maria and Kazarian are a happy couple, and are expecting in a few months. But when Maria attracts a stalker s , only time may tell what happens in the near future.


A/N: This story is for a friend of mine, Dani, and she asked if I'd do this story for her. I really liked the idea, and believe me, this is gonna get interesting. :)  
So, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

(June 14, 2002)

I was standing at the entrance to the IMPACT! Zone, along with AJ Styles, he had a match and I was his valet.

He looked over at me and asked, "So, you ready to debut?"

"Yes, fianlly", I had replied.

AJ's music hit, and we walked through the curtain entering the IMPACT! Zone. The crowd went wild when AJ appeared, but they all wanted to know who I was. I walked down the ramp at AJ's side. He entered the ring, and I took my spot at the ring's side. AJ's tag partner then made his way down to the ring, Jerry Lynn. They were going up against Slash and Tempest. The bell rung and the match had started. Jerry and AJ had practically battled it out against Slash and Tempest. AJ then hit a Corkscrew Moonsault off of the top rope and had pinned Tempest to win. I got into the ring and held up Jerry and AJ's hands in victory.

(30 minutes later)

I was sitting backstage in AJ's lockerroom watching the match between Kazarian and Raven. Raven had the upper hand at the time, and was beating Kazarian down. I then saw Raven grab a chair and hit Kazarian over the head with it. The referee called for the bell to be rung, and Raven had been disqualified. Raven hit Kazarian again with the chair again. I looked over and saw AJ was still in the bathroom. I got up and ran out of the lockerroom and out to the ring to help Kazarian. Raven had noticed me enter the ring and then looked up the ramp to see Robert Roode coming down to the ring. Robert got in and grabbed me from behind, making sure I didn't interfere. Raven went to hit Kazarian with the chair again, but Kazarian had grabbed it from him and hit him with it, really hard, causing him to stumble and fall out of the ring. He then noticed me in the corner with Robert towering over me, and he hit Robert in the back with the chair. The force of the chair had caused him to fall out of the ring as well. Kazarian put his hand out to me, and I took it. He pulled me up and held the ropes so I could get out of the ring. He walked with me up the ramp, and then turned back once we were on the stage. He looked at Raven and Robert laying outside of the ring in pain. He smirked, and shook his head then followed me backstage.

And that one night leads me to where I am today.

(Present Day: January 7, 2010)

I had been looking at myself in the mirror for the past 15 minutes making sure that everything was in place. My make-up looked good, and my hair was perfect. I fluffed it once, and turned to see my bestfriend, Amy Dumas, better known as Lita, standing in the doorway watching me primp myself.

"You look fine, Ria. Even if you were getting married in sweats and a band T-shirt, Frankie would still think you looked beautiful. He always does", Amy said, comforting me.

"Yeah, I know." I turned around and looked at Amy. "Purple is so your color by the way."

She groaned. "Don't remind of the horrific color I'm wearing."

I just laughed, and shook my head at her. "Purple is your color, Ames. It brings out your eyes. Wait, until Daniels sees you."

"You better not tell him I like him," she said, glaring at me.

"Well, why not just tell him? Believe me, I know he likes you."

She just sighed. "I gotta go, Ri. Wedding's starting soon," she said before giving me a reassuring smile and walking out of the room.  
_

I was officially Mrs. Frankie Gerdalman. We were now at the reception party and Amy went all out planning this. Believe me, I loved it. But she went kinda overboard.

I turned my head towards Kazarian and whispered to him, "Remind to kill Amy."

He just looked at me and chuckled, then shook his head.

Amy then walked up to us, Daniels was following her.

"Sooo... what do you think?"

I sighed, and just shook my head.

"Awww, you don't like it..."

"No, Ames I do. It's just... wow."

"Yay!" she said, and hugged me then Kazarian.

I walked over to Daniels, while Amy had Frankie in a death hug.

"You better ask her out," I said to him.

He scoffed, then just sighed. "She doesn't like me..."

"Seriously, Chris? Yeah, she does."

"How do you know?"

"She's my bestfriend, and she talks about you all the time. She's really starting to drive the girls nuts."

He looked at me surprised. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah..." I said nodding.

"Alright, then I will," he said before walking over to where Amy was.

Frankie came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Did you tell him to ask her out?"

"Yep," I said, turning around and pecking him on the lips.

"They'd be cute together," he said.

"I know, right..."

Jeff hopped up on the stage, Matt following him. He grabbed a microphone. "First things first, congratulations to Maria and Frankie."

Everyone let out cheers.

Matt took the microphone from Jeff. "Alright, calm down, we're not finished. Maria has a surprise..."

Kazarian looked at me. "A surprise?"

"Get up here, Ria," Matt said.

I smiled at Kazarian and went on the stage.

"You ready?" Jeff asked me.

I nodded.

The music for the song "Jai Ho" started playing. And Maria sang.

You are the reason that I breath You are the reason that I still believe You are my destiny, Jai Ho!  
No there is nothing that can stop us Nothing can ever come between us So come and dance with me, Jai Ho!

Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon, catch me I want you now I know you can save me, come and save me I need you now I am yours forever, yes, forever I will follow Anywhere in anyway, never gonna let go JAI HO!

Everyone clapped and cheered once she had finished the song. Maria was happy, and she would never let anyone or anything take her away from the life she had.


End file.
